


Like the Sunset and Melted Chocolate

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: The first time he realized it was love was simple enough, really.





	Like the Sunset and Melted Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Week 1 at HPGW_LDWS at Live Journal.

The first time he knew it was love was simple enough, really. 

 

He was making his way over the crest of the hill on his way to The Burrow after being in Dover for Auror training camp. There were no owls, no Floo privileges, and no visitors. By the third day, Harry was tired, sore, miserable and lonely. Ron was no better. 

 

In the quiet moments between waking and sleeping, Harry thought about her. Ginny invaded his dreams ever so slightly and persistently, reminding him of the way it felt to touch her skin, to smell her hair and to taste her lips. It was with an ache in his heart that he fell asleep each night, longing for reality yet dreading waking up when he'd be left with the hazy memory his mind had conjured.

 

With his eyes lifted to the ramshackle house, he smiled at the image of her standing there with the sunlight surrounding her like a golden red halo. She was real, perhaps the only real thing in his life, and she was waiting for him with a smile. 

 

That was when he knew. His heart had found its home, its purpose, its reason for being in the form of the girl with hair the colour of the sunset and eyes like melted chocolate.

 

It was the start of something wonderful and he couldn't wait to start the new chapter of life with her.

 

 


End file.
